


Someday the smoke will all burn off

by robotwitch



Series: Once more for the ages [22]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotwitch/pseuds/robotwitch
Summary: Nadine's good at holding grudges, but not quite as good as she thinks.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Elena Fisher & Nadine Ross, Nadine Ross & Cassie Drake, Nadine Ross & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake & Nadine Ross, Samuel Drake & Nadine Ross
Series: Once more for the ages [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289426
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Someday the smoke will all burn off

Meeting with potential clients doesn’t make Nadine nervous, but this is still new territory for her, so she’s a little more on edge than usual.

She arrives promptly. Her contact – much like Chloe – is late. She grinds her teeth as she waits, her coffee getting colder.

A warm, gravelly voice recognizes her from behind, “Nadine Ross, what a pleasant surprise.”

Victor Sullivan beams at her, taking the seat opposite without an invitation.

“Victor? You’re fineantiquities51? Trying to disguise your age?”

“More like show it off. Another in a long list of reasons why I prefer to meet potential clients and buyers in person.”

Spoken with the wisdom of someone who’s been in this business a long time and given the mortality rate, Nadine admires Victor for wearing his age like a badge of honor.

Continuing, “Though I don’t usually expect old friends to reach me through internet forums.”

Nadine’s head tilts at being referred to as an ‘old friend’.

Before the race to Libertalia, she would’ve considered them barely acquaintances and it’s not as though they were allies through that endeavor. But whatever bad blood there was between them is all but forgotten. As if it was all just business to Victor.

Playing along, despite their history, “I don’t recall ever exchanging numbers. How else is a lady supposed to get in touch with you?”

Victor chuckles, “I’ll be sure to jot it down for you this time.”

Nadine smirks too, relaxing just a little, but knows better than to let herself be taken in by his charm. “So, about this job…”

“Down to business then, eh? It’s a promising gig and right up Chloe’s alley too.”

She practically chokes on her coffee.

“You are still partnering up with her, aren’t you?”

“Ja, but how do you know that?” The answer dawns on her as she asks it. “Sam.”

“And from the woman herself. Sounds like that pair of you got along famously on your last gig, give or take the third wheel.”

“I’ll admit, I may have been wrong about Sam. He has his uses,” Nadine shrugs, trying anything to point the conversation away from her working relationship Chloe.

“Don’t keep an old man hanging. I’ve known Sam nearly thirty years and I’m still working them out.”

“Decoy, for one.”

Victor guffaws mightily. “You always so harsh a critic?”

Nadine used to think so, used to think she was an excellent, if hard judge of character. So far in this business, she’s been wrong about so many things. Not that she’ll admit it out loud.

“Usually. Getting a better idea of what’s useful in this line of work now that I’m fully in it.”

“Take it from someone with years of experience, there’s always surprises. What you need is a versatile partner you can rely on who can roll with the punches.”

It no longer shocks her how Chloe manages in this line of work. Nadine’s still working on it herself.

“Is that how you and Drake operated together for so long?”

It’s still a sore subject, but curiosity is getting the better of her about the man responsible for her losing Shoreline, and she’d rather discuss it with Victor than his brother.

Victor leans back in his seat, his grin fading, but no less wistful, “Nate was a born adventurer, even before I met him, but he’s better off where he is now.”

“So he’s ‘out’ for good?”

“I have a feeling retirement will stick this time.”

Nadine exhales a breath she didn’t know she was hanging on to.

However far she’s come in trusting Sam Drake, between Rafe’s jealous raving and the long shadow he casts over other reassure hunters, Nathan Drake somehow feels like a bigger obstacle to overcome.

There can’t be too many who are happy he’s putting a spotlight on their profession; Chloe, his brother, and his ex-partner appear to be the only exceptions to that rule.

Victor’s watching her intently. Nadine hopes whatever involuntary facial tics may have passed across her face didn’t betray her train of thought, but she can’t be certain.

Sighing, “Mind if I offer one other piece of advice, my dear?”

“I can use all the help I can get,” she tuts more at herself than at him.

“It’s a small business. You’ll run into the same goddamn folks more often than not. Better to make friends than enemies.”

“Is that how one makes it to be your age in this line of work. Victor?”

His grin comes back with a hearty chuckle, “You’re gonna do just fine in this business, Nadine. And by the way, my friends call me ‘Sully’.”

If that’s the case, Victor Sullivan might just be Nadine’s oldest friend in the business.

\----------

Nadine pulls her pillow over her head, desperately attempting to block out Sam’s undignified squealing.

“I’m getting my own hotel room next time,” she threatens.

Chloe merely shrugs, fiddling some more with the hard-won decoder.

Hanging up his call, “I’m going to be an uncle!”

She leaps off the bed to pummel Sam with a hug. “Seriously? For real this time?”

Incredulously, “How much has Elena told you about their sex life?”

Brushing him off, “Who says it was Elena?” She doesn’t give him time to process before jumping onto a more important matter. “This calls for a toast! We need beer!”

Sam accepts wholeheartedly, while Nadine half-heartedly complies. Beer wouldn’t be her first pick, but it’s easy and it’s cheap; Nadine won’t fuss.

Grabbing her wallet and hotel key, Chloe ducks out.

Some peace and quiet at last, Nadine contentedly rolls onto her back.

Sam grins like an idiot at his phone, as if expecting more developments right away.

Glancing up, he catches Nadine’s eye. “Congratulations are customary in this situation.”

Nadine snorts, “You’re taking credit for your brother’s unborn baby now? That’s presumptuous, even for a Drake.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “You still don’t like me or Nathan very much – I get it. But would it kill you to be a little bit excited?”

His hand hovers over the pack in his pocket for a moment before displaying a bit of self-restraint and not stepping outside for a smoke. That raises Nadine’s brow.

She’s never known him to be a celebratory smoker, just an anxious one. When they were both working with Rafe, it acted as a nervous tic whenever a new lead hit a dead end, which was more often than not.

Making it all the more curious he’s itching for a cigarette now of all times.

“No need to hold back on my account.” Hell, she would even prefer the solitude.

“As a matter of fact, I’m not _not_ smoking because of you.”

Shrugging, “Far be it from me to judge you for making a healthy life choice.”

“Yeah well, at my sister-in-law’s behest, I’m going to be trying to make a few more of those from now on.”

Nadine would say her tolerance for Sam has grown immensely since they started teaming up with Chloe, but she has generally avoided these sorts of conversations with him.

Despite Victor’s sound advice, friendship isn’t Nadine’s priority. It took nearly dying at Asav’s hands together for Nadine to consider Sam her ally. She doesn’t know what it will take to make that final leap to camaraderie.

It would probably help if she didn’t flinch at the slightest mention of his brother, or in this case, his sister-in-law.

“Why not make better decisions for your own sake?”

“Clearly you don’t know Elena.”

“So? It’s not like you’re the one married to her.”

“Yeah, but I owe it to her to try. Besides,” he sighs, “it’s as good an excuse as any to quit.”

Nadine’s still new to living out from the yoke of family expectations, but she understands that pull of responsibility all too well.

“Appeasing your sister-in-law?”

“Wanting to meet my new niece or nephew when they arrive.”

His answer might be the first thing Nadine’s truly respected about Sam Drake. If he cares about nothing else, at least he cares about his family.

Holding out her hand, “Alright. Give them to me.”

Chuckling nervously, “What?”

“Give me your cigarettes.”

“You’re not serious.”

“Am I ever not?”

“Good point, but why?”

“Think of it as a sort of sponsorship program.”

“What’s to stop me from going out and buying another pack?”

Nadine shrugs, “Not a damn thing. But if I catch you smoking on a gig, we both know who’s going to win that fight.”

There’s some reluctance as he hands them over and he’ll probably run out to the nearest drug store first chance he gets, but for tonight and all their future gigs, at least an effort will be made.

Crushing the pack in her hand, “I’m tired of you lagging behind anyway.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

Nadine cackles as Chloe returns with the celebratory beer.

\----------

There isn’t much Nadine would complain about, sleeping with Chloe, but if there’s anything which perturbs her, it’s how Chloe clings to her in her sleep, making it nearly impossible to move.

Nadine probably wouldn’t mind so much if Chloe weren’t such a deep sleeper, but when she’s roused by violent phone vibrations and Chloe remains undisturbed, suddenly her limber arms are an absolute nuisance.

Extracting herself from Chloe’s grapple, Nadine answers groggily, “Ross.”

“Oh shit. Nadine?”

Nadine may still be half asleep, but she’s reasonably certain that’s not the buyer they’ve been waiting to hear from on the other end.

“Ja. This is Nadine Ross. Who is this?”

“It’s Elena. Elena Fisher.”

Tearing the phone away from her ear, she squints at the overly bright screen, through the darkness the caller ID glares ‘Elena Fisher ☀️’ back at her.

Her eyes snap open. “Shit.”

This is Chloe’s phone.

Nadine freezes, unsure what to do or say next. Evidentially, neither does Elena Fisher, awkward silence falling over the conversation. She’s seen enough pictures of Elena Fisher’s daughter as Chloe ogles at them, but she doesn’t have a clear image of the woman herself.

From the little she knows, Nadine has a hard time understanding the sort of woman who would say ‘yes’ to Nathan Drake. Harder still, the kind of woman who would welcome him back after walking out on her.

It might help if their paths had crossed on Libertalia, but Nadine might not have even known Elena Fisher was there if she hadn’t stolen one of Shoreline’s jeeps. Hell, she probably wouldn’t have even remembered that detail if Sam hadn’t mentioned it recently, desperately failing to prove he wouldn’t be the only bad influence on his niece.

Strange as it is, Sam may actually be Nadine’s best reference for Elena Fisher’s character, since she’s still not exactly sure what to make of Chloe’s friendship with her.

Finally, Nadine grouses, “Do you people never check the time difference?”

“Sorry. Chloe said I could call any time.”

Nadine shakes her head. Chloe should know better.

“I can call back another time,” Elena offers.

“No. I’ll get her for you. Serves her right for using me to screen her calls.”

Elena chuckles as Nadine nudges Chloe.

Chloe grumbles in protest.

Shining the phone in her face, “Your ex’s better half is on the line.”

But instead of leaping out of bed to talk to Elena for hours on end, Chloe yanks the blanket over her head, exposing her bare feet to the open air.

Groaning, Nadine passes along the message, “Apparently she’d rather act like a stubborn child.”

Elena doesn’t sound all that surprised, “You two must’ve had a pretty rough go of it.”

Nadine chokes on the implication. “Excuse me?”

Last night was _intense_ , but there’s no way Elena could know what they were up to.

“Nate used to sleep like the dead after getting his ass kicked on a gig too.”

Exhaling, “Must’ve happened quite often then.”

Her relief is immediately replaced by dread; she bites her tongue hard. She couldn’t help herself.

She may have made some sort of peace with Sam Drake, but there’s a part of Nadine that clings to her resentment of Nathan Drake. A piece his wife is sure not to appreciate.

Except instead of an abrupt click of the phone hanging up, Elena Fisher laughs heartily at her husband’s expense.

“You have no idea.”

The knot in Nadine’s stomachs loosens, realizing how little cause they have to hold a grudge with one another.

She and Victor buried the hatchet easily enough. And astounded as she still is by it, she and Sam can work together. Why shouldn’t Nadine and Elena get along too?

After all, it was Elena who coaxed Chloe into making the first move. Nadine really ought to thank Elena for that one day.

Smiling softly at the lump on the bed that is Chloe, “I think I’m starting to get the picture.”

She can almost hear Elena grinning on the other end, “Right, of course. Well, I better let you go. I’ll try again when Chloe’s conscious.”

“Let me know if that husband of yours is getting too complacent and I’ll put him back in his place for you.”

Laughing again, “Hopefully it won’t come to that, but I’ll let you know. Talk to you soon.”

Nadine certainly hopes so.

\----------

Eager as Nadine was to finally meet Elena in person, her anticipation was matched with an equal amount of dread at the prospect of come face to face with Nathan Drake again. With just a pinch of uncomfortableness about the baby, tipping the scale in favor of wanting to call the whole thing off.

Luckily for Nadine, Chloe seems to have intuited her uneasiness, occupying both Drake and the baby’s attentions for herself and letting Nadine focus on getting to know Elena a little better.

They’re in a deep discussion about the Indian Ministry of Culture’s preservation and wildlife protection efforts in the Western Ghats when Chloe taps Nadine on the shoulder.

“Mind if I steal Elena for a bit, china?”

Nadine warily chews her lip.

Of course, Chloe was bound to want some catch up time with Elena for herself. It doesn’t mean Nadine’s any less anxious about being left alone with Nathan Drake.

Leaning in closer, “Nate’s far more charming than his brother, I promise.”

“Maybe to you, but you’re not the one who left him to die on a burning ship.”

Chloe snorts, “No, though I did betray him on multiple occasions and look how we turned out.”

The phrase ‘thick as thieves’ comes to mind. And though that sort of relationship may work for them, Nadine’s less sure how to live by that creed and code of honor.

She glances over at Drake entertaining his daughter and swallows her pride. “Alright. But take the kid along with you. This is going to be hard enough as it is.”

“Absolutely, I mean to spoil Cassie rotten before the day is out. Thank you, love.”

Chloe plants a swift kiss on her cheek and collects the little girl out of her father’s lap, taking the lead to somewhere they can chat in private.

Elena follows, stopping a moment to wag a warning finger, “Play nice you two.”

“We _will_ ,” Drake promises, his voice cracking with emphasis.

Last time Nadine was completely alone with Nathan Drake, she threw him out a window. But conversation over lunch was easy enough, she’s not overcome by the urge to do it again so far. Even if this silence is awkward, at least there’s that.

“So what new gig has Chloe drummed up for the pair of you this time?”

 _Typical Drake. Can’t just let silence be silence._ Nadine surprises herself, realizing she’s spent enough time to notice their familial ticks.

“You’re not going to attempt to race us for it, are you, Drake?” she quirks a brow.

“I’m retired from treasure hunting,” Drake half-chuckles.

“I’ve heard that one before.” Nadine winces at herself.

She doubts it’s what Elena would consider as ‘playing nice’, but there’s too much smoke in the air. She and Sam have had their chance to clear it, and Nadine doubts she’ll get anywhere with Nathan until they’ve done the same.

He nods, “Yeah, I heard Sully tell you that over the earpiece. It should’ve been true then. It’s definitely true now.”

There’s something different about hearing the words from the horse’s mouth. Drake may have been her competition on Libertalia, but he never outright lied to her. She saw how devastated he was by Sam’s lie.

Thinking back to standing on that precipice, Nadine realizes he saved her life from Sam on that cliff too. Perhaps there is more to speak in Nate’s favor than she ever gave him credit for.

“Besides, I’ve run my fair share of gigs with Chloe. I’m pretty sure the pair of you have me outmatched.”

“For once, I think we agree.”

Nate rolls his eyes but laughs.

Nadine can’t but smirk as well.

“You gonna fill me in on that gig or not?”

For someone who claims his expertise to be the Golden Age of Exploration, Nate knows an absurd amount about ancient Egypt. Nadine gets the notion it’s only partially due to it being the focus of his show for the past two seasons.

His brow creases as he pours over the photocopies Nadine made of an old tomb raider’s journal as Nadine attempts to puzzle him out.

He points to a passage in the journal, “Right there. Keep an eye out for those markings, and they should lead you past any traps.”

She’s grateful for the advice, but she still hasn’t figured out how he does it. “Where did you learn all this?”

“What’d you mean?”

“I mean, in all the research I’ve done, I couldn’t find any indication of what that symbol meant.”

Racking his brain, “I think it was in a book I nicked from the library on twentieth century ‘archeology’ – graverobbers had all sorts of ways of marking their way back. It might still be at Sully’s house, if you wanted to borrow it.”

Nadine’s taken aback; the thought hadn’t even occurred to her to research historic treasure hunters.

But suddenly she gets it. Nate wasn’t a good treasure hunter because he was faster or stronger, but because he did the research.

“God, I never realized what a massive nerd you were.”

“What? Did you think you could just look something like that up on Wikipedia?”

\----------

Her most recent visit home doesn’t sit well with Nadine. Dad was his usual self. Mum made excuses for him. It’s nothing new, but Nadine is tired of it.

She’s barely stepped off the plane when her phone buzzes with new texts.

 **[Chloe 14:34 PM]** FDs have arrived

 **[Chloe 14:38 PM]** Taking them in to meet the Dr. Chopra

 **[Chloe 14:39 PM]** See you when you get here love

**[Chloe 14:40 PM]** **💖**

Nadine sighs.

She knew the Fisher-Drakes were due any day, she was still hoping to get here before them – to have some alone time with Chloe after what was destined to be a dismal visit to Cape Town.

But they planned this trip specifically for the Fisher-Drakes, so they could start planning the next season of their show, it’s not like Nadine can’t be present. She just wishes she could have had a decent night’s sleep before playing tour guide.

Nadine is surprised to find Cassie waiting on a bench outside Dr. Chopra’s office. She’s less surprised to see her with a massive book in her lap, her toes just barely reaching the ground.

Nadine takes a deep breath and approaches the girl, “Hello, Cassie.”

“Nadine!” Cassie shuts the book with a snap and jumps up to hug her, the force of which could knock the wind out of someone. “We thought you weren’t getting here til tomorrow!”

Nadine gingerly pats Cassie’s head. Children make Nadine uncomfortable even when she was one. Probably because she wasn’t a particularly good one herself – too serious. But in her own way, she has grown fond of Cassie.

Gently pushing her off, “Slight change of plans.”

Cassie tilts her head, picking up on the frustration in Nadine’s voice.

“Nothing to worry about,” she tries to sound reassuring.

God, she is _terrible_ at this whole kid thing.

Changing the subject, “What’ve you got there?”

“ _A General History of the Robberies and Murders of the most notorious Pyrates._ ”

Nadine stomach flips. She’s a Drake through and through alright.

“That’s quite the mouthful. Shouldn’t you be brushing up on the Hoysala Empire?”

Cassie scrunches her nose, “I already finished the books Chloe gave me. They jumped to the top of the pile when mom and dad got the permits for this season. This was next.”

At least far as kids go, Cassie’s smart as paint; her father and uncle notwithstanding. And she’s grown up quite a bit since Nadine last saw her, she’s lost track of just how long it’s been.

The door to Dr. Chopra’s office swings open, allowing Chloe, Elena, and Nate to spill out. After the rounds of ‘hellos’ and ‘nice to see yous’ go around, Chloe’s hand slips into Nadine’s.

Softly, “How were your folks?”

“I’d rather not discuss it now.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Nadine glimpses Cassie staring intently up at them – ever watching with her mother’s keen eye.

Dinner is lowkey; Nadine keeps to herself though Cassie keeps prodding her about her. Nadine knows she’s being brusque, but it’s impossible to simply tell the girl to lay off without sounding like a complete dickhead.

By the time her head heads the pillow, she’s not sure she can take a full day of Cassie’s pestering as they take in the sights tomorrow.

Thankfully, Nate keeps Cassie too preoccupied in the back of the four-by-four to continue her inquisition and the open air soothes Nadine’s headache.

On the outskirts of the Western Ghats, the _Drake & Fisher Fortunes _crew gets out to scout the area, leaving Cassie in Chloe and Nadine’s care.

Chloe takes it upon herself to give Cassie her own tour of the ruins. Lost in thought, Nadine leans against one of the jeeps.

“Hey Nadine?”

She practically jumps out of her skin as Cassie appears at her elbow. “A little warning next time.”

“Sorry,” Cassie stares guiltily at her shoes; Nadine knows it’s her fault for being so short with her. “And sorry for bothering you so much last night.”

“It’s fine, Cassie. Trust me, your uncle’s far more irritating.” She mentally kicks herself for the comparison. Exhaling, “No, I’m sorry. I just got back from visiting my parents and – well, not all of us were so lucky.”

Except it doesn’t seem to lift her spirits as much as Nadine hoped. Cassie is even more downcast than before.

It isn’t long before the rest of the film crew is back and wrapping up here.

Nadine keeps an eye on Cassie as she wanders back to Elena’s side, casting a glance at Nadine when her face abruptly lights up. She yanks on Elena’s sleeve to ask her something, who nods approvingly.

Cassie sprints back to Nadine with newfound determination. With her chin raised high, “I was wondering if you and Chloe wanted to come to my birthday barbeque this year.”

Nadine blinks. Chloe’s been invited the past couple of years, but Nadine was unsure if she would be welcome at a small family gathering, so they made their excuses.

Nadine can’t very well refuse such a direct invitation.

\----------

Flight reservations confirmed, Nadine’s stomach starts to twist. “Do we have to go?”

Chloe laughs, “You’re the one who accepted the invitation.”

“You try saying ‘no’ to that girl.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Nadine groans.

The Fisher-Drake family barbeque is the last place in the world she ought to be going. And if Chloe doesn’t get that, well, Nadine’s just going to have to damn well remind her.

“You know, Nate told me his safe word as an attempt to stop me from kicking his ass back on Libertalia?”

“Is it still ‘mango’?”

Nadine growls. She doesn’t need the reminder that Chloe and Nate ‘dated’. It was funny before she and Chloe were together, not anymore.

Chloe drapes her arms over Nadine’s shoulders, in an act of coercion. “You threw him out a window, I’m pretty sure you’re even.”

Nadine snorts derisively.

“Fine,” Chloe rolls her eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s never nothing with you. Spit it out.”

Sighing, “Aren’t you tired of pretending to still have grievances with the Drakes?”

Hotly, “What are you talking about?”

“All I’m saying is Libertalia and all that nonsense was years ago. And I know those boys have a terrible habit of making asses of themselves, but I think you might actually like them just the tiniest bit.”

Nadine scoffs. Maybe Chloe’s right that she has no cause to be angry with them about Shoreline anymore, but claiming she likes them might just be a step too far.

She gets along fine with Sam on a professional level. Victor’s been a source of guidance in this line of work. She’s surprised how good of reference Nate’s been for research too.

But they’ve gotten involved in each other’s personal lives too. Elena is the reason she and Chloe are together. She watches out for Cassie from a distance. All of them have helped her move on from Shoreline and not look back.

People don’t do those sorts of things for people they don’t care about.

“You wouldn’t have accepted Cassie’s invitation if you didn’t like them all just a little bit,” Chloe insists.

Nadine shakes her head in disbelief and laughs at herself, “You’re wrong, love. I don’t like them just a bit. I like them a whole lot more than that. Just don’t tell them that.”

“Your reputation’s safe with me, china.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, quick A/N! Between finishing up this semester of school and being considered an essential worker, it's been difficult to find the time or the energy to write. I love writing this series and I will definitely continue to do so, just know that it might take a while for me to finish another installment. Thanks for understanding! Stay safe!


End file.
